


Open Secret

by Moonyki



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyki/pseuds/Moonyki
Summary: Jongin & Yukhei get closer & it begins to become suspicious to the other members.One by one, they realize what's going on...... or do they?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 264





	Open Secret

.

Mark is the first one to notice.

It's subtle and soft and it seems so natural that, at first, he doesn't think much about it. They're all sitting on the couch, in the living room. Baekhyun narrates some of Chanyeol's last antics to them all, Taemin keeps giggling and gasping "that's so Chanyeol! That's so him!" and Taeyong and Ten are both drinking Baekhyun's every word. Yukhei is smiling and snorting through the story, and Mark's eyes drift to Jongin, who's yawning and rubbing his eyes. It's late already and Jongin curls up on himself as he tries to smile and follow the story. Mark wants to ask him if he's okay, if he needs anything; he even thinks about pointing out how late it is to offer a way for Jongin to slip away and go to sleep if he wants to, but Yukhei is quicker.

The four others don't really pay attention to them. They're not listening, not watching, but Mark is. He sees Yukhei bumping his foot gently on Jongin's calf and call for him softly.

"Come here, babe."

The term of endearment isn't a pointer; Yukhei uses it with everyone. Yukhei's cute, low tone isn't that surprising either when Mark has to hear him sigh about his crush on Jongin every single day.

Jongin looks up and gives Yukhei a smile that causes Mark's eyes to widen slightly. Jongin gets up sleepily, trots to Yukhei, and plops down next to him on the couch. He snuggles to the younger's side, rests his head on Yukhei's shoulder, and closes his eyes.

Mark blinks a couple of times, wondering when the two of them got so close. Maybe Yukhei told him about it and he didn't pay attention because Yukhei is always chirping about Jongin anyway and sometimes it gets a little tiring and Mark just nods and doesn't listen properly. But it's there, right under Mark's eyes. The two of them are cuddling openly and Mark can't help but smile.

Baekhyun's voice gets louder and Mark turns his head to him. Still, from the corner of his eyes, he catches the way Yukhei drops a soft kiss in Jongin's hair. Mark blinks again, frowns, looks back to the two snuggling men, and then tries to pay attention to whatever Taeyong is saying next.

He would have known, Mark thinks. He would have heard and remembered if Yukhei told him that he started dating Jongin. Such important information would have stuck in his mind.

Yet, here they are and Mark doesn't remember Yukhei saying anything. But he doesn't mind. He understands, even. After all, it's a private matter and he can't be upset with Yukhei for keeping it secret. He hopes Yukhei will officially tell him soon, though.

Mark can't help but steal a few glances at Yukhei and Jongin whispering to each other and giggling to themselves as Taemin is now talking about a time he ripped his pants on stage.

-

Then, it's Baekhyun.

They're all meeting in front of the house with their luggage to go to the airport. It's a little emotional and Baekhyun does his best to clown around and lighten the mood because he can tell they all feel awkward and sad to part ways already. They all bonded so strongly, so fast. Taeyong looks pouty and he's clinging to Taemin even more than usual.

When Yukhei joins them, he looks lost and more somber than the rest of them so Baekhyun makes it his mission to cheer him up. He bounces to him and asks him if he slept well, reminds him to eat a lot and be a good boy until their next meeting and Yukhei's face softens slightly. Then Baekhyun catches sight of a little something hung on Yukhei's suitcase and he starts laughing as he grabs the little bear keychain in one hand.

"Yah, are you looking to start a fight with Jongin?"

Yukhei looks at him with big, round eyes. He seems nervous, more than Baekhyun even intended with his little tease.

"What? No! What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't wear bears so carelessly," Baekhyun laughs. "He's going to pout."

He means to explain that Jongin took to heart the nickname his fans gave him. Baekhyun saw him whine and fight with the other EXO members a few times already, forbidding them to wear bears because that's his thing and they shouldn't steal it. " _I'm the bear, Hyung. Find yourself something else!_ "

But Yukhei's answer takes Baekhyun off guard.

"But Jonginnie offered it to me."

Baekhyun is so surprised he doesn't even know what to answer. He stares at Yukhei's genuine, happy grin. He keeps staring as Jongin finally comes out of the house and Yukhei turns to him, greets him, and drags him closer.

"Jonginnie," Yukhei asks with a little smile, "I can wear the bear on my suitcase, right?"

Jongin hums, looks at the keychain, and nods. He doesn't seem to notice Baekhyun next to them.

"Yeah, of course," Jongin pouts. "You have to keep it with you always... It's like keeping me with you. Always."

Yukhei is beaming and promises three times in a row that he will always keep his bear close and the two of them go away under Baekhyun's scandalized eyes.

Jongin leans over to Yukhei to whisper something in his ear that has Yukhei giggling and Baekhyun snorts. His face softens. He looks around and catches Mark looking at him. They stare at each other silently with knowing smiles, and they keep silent.

"That idiot," Baekhyun mutters to himself. "Why he gotta be so obvious?"

-

Then, it's Ten.

When he finally notices, Ten feels stupid. He should have seen that coming, he thinks. Yukhei has been unable to shut up about Jongin for the whole time they were apart. He keeps calling Jongin, keeps talking about him at any opportunity he gets, and beams with happiness anytime someone asks him about their Hyung. The simple fact that Yukhei hasn't lost the bear keychain Jongin offered him should have been a clue. But Ten didn't really pay attention to any of those signs. Probably because he put it all on Yukhei's undying crush over the oldest idol. He didn't stop to think for even one second that Jongin might love Yukhei back. Not that Yukhei isn't loveable but it just didn't cross Ten's mind. It didn't until they finally all meet again to go on tour.

They meet at the airport and as soon as Jongin, Baekhyun, and Taemin get there, Jongin makes a beeline to Yukhei even faster than Taeyong harpoons Taemin. Ten can't help but gasp in surprise. He's suddenly hit with the fact that maybe Jongin missed Yukhei as much as Yukhei missed Jongin. It's quite something.

Ten greets the other members a little absentmindedly because he can't take his eyes off the way Jongin clings to Yukhei like he finally found solace and warmth after wandering through a snowstorm for days.

Ten is used to seeing Yukhei look at Jongin like he's his sun, his stars, his entire universe, but it feels weird to see Jongin look back at him the same way. The two of them are lost in their own world made of each other, whispering secrets and smiling, and Ten really wonders how he could have been so blind. He wonders how long it took him to face reality.

"They're so sappy."

Ten turns to look at Mark, who's staring at Yukhei and Jongin with a smug smile.

"You knew?" Ten whines softly.

Mark only nods and Ten looks around to catch Baekhyun glancing at him with a knowing smile as well.

"Since when?"

"They didn't say anything," Mark mumbles. "But I realized something was up in September already."

"You could have told me!"

Mark shrugs and says it isn't his secret to share, actually and Ten knows he's right, but still.

When Jongin finally does them the honor of letting go of Yukhei to greet them, his cheeks are colored pink and his eyes are shining like a thousand stars. Yukhei looks even more enamored if it's even possible, and Ten lets out a sigh.

-

Next is Taeyong.

It's the middle of the night and Baekhyun and Taemin are still talking in the kitchen, eating fruits and helping each other with English. The four others went to bed already and Taeyong only left Taemin's side because he's too tired to try to keep up with the conversation. He told the two oldest not to go to bed too late and Baekhyun giggled.

Taeyong makes his way to his room, shuffling in the hallway, yawning and scratching his hair when he hears a door creak open. He doesn't really understand why, but he catches himself hiding not so subtly behind a plant and peek over leaves. Jongin goes out of his room, his hair a mess on top of his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly and pouting hard. Taeyong is about to reveal himself when he sees Jongin looking around suspiciously. Taeyong's hideout is terrible, but Jongin took away his glasses already so he doesn't even see him. It's all very fishy and Taeyong doesn't dare to make a noise. He watches Jongin nods softly to himself before he shuffles down the hallway and Taeyong's eyes widen impossibly when he sees him opening the door to Yukhei's bedroom and enter as if it is the most natural thing to do at 3 am.

The door to Yukhei's bedroom closes behind Jongin and Taeyong stays here, staring at it, mouth open in disbelief.

"Ah, I suppose I will sleep alone tonight too," Baekhyun says.

Taeyong jumps in fright and barely keeps himself from screaming. Baekhyun chuckles beside him. He just went to the bathroom and couldn't resist teasing Taeyong when he saw him spying on Jongin.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong breathes out.

"I mean that Yukhei shares a bedroom with Jongin more than I do lately," Baekhyun simpers.

Taeyong looks at him with wide eyes.

"But every morning when I come to wake you up, he's in his bed!"

Baekhyun chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, I know. And if you come to our room right now, you'll find a little bump in Jongin's bed made of clothes and books. The rascal is smart."

Taeyong is bewildered.

"Are they together? Like... boyfriends?"

"I don't know what they are exactly," Baekhyun ponders. "But they obviously aren't just friends."

Taeyong blinks, nods, and then sighs.

"Do the others know?"

"Yeah..."

"Everyone?"

"I think, yeah. I mean, I'm pretty sure they do. We don't talk about it though... we just want to let them tell us whenever they're ready."

Taeyong looks upset. Being the last one to know makes him pout. He wonders when everyone saw it and why he didn't. Baekhyun seems to be reading his mind.

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with Taemin, you'd have seen it too," Baekhyun giggles.

Taeyong blushes softly and tells him to shut up as politely as he can before he runs away to his bedroom to think about all of this some more. Not Taemin. Just Yukhei and Jongin. He tries to remember if he caught signs before and simply didn't pay them any attention.

-

The last one to notice is Taemin.

It's weird because Jongin and he are so close. He should have known, perhaps.

He knew about Jongin's crush on Yukhei for a while. He even knew that Jongin fell in love with the younger man before Jongin himself realized it.

Maybe Taemin didn't really think about it, didn't look closer, didn't ponder about it because he was quite certain that Jongin would run to tell him as soon as _something_ would happen.

It comes as a shock when he finally gets it, finally sees Yukhei and Jongin's relationship as it is. It's troubling to see it all instead of having Jongin come to him in the middle of the night to spill his secrets.

It strikes Taemin one afternoon when he enters the living room, talking with Taeyong, an iced Americano in hand, to see Jongin sitting next to Yukhei on the couch, his legs over the younger's thigh. The two of them are looking at Jongin's phone. Jongin is showing him pictures of his nephew and niece, giggling excitedly as he narrates one of their adventures. There's nothing out of the ordinary, really, except Yukhei's hand pressed on Jongin's lower back. Yukhei listens to him with a smile so fond that Taemin snorts. Jongin can't even properly tell his story because he keeps laughing every two words but Yukhei doesn't seem to mind it at all. Taemin is pretty sure that anyone not completely whipped with Jongin would find it annoying and it makes him smile with tenderness. He can't help but feel a sudden crushing wave of affection for Yukhei, for the simple fact that the man can make Taemin's best friend so happy, can be patient with him, and appreciate those little quirks of his.

Jongin suddenly stops his story because his fit of giggles is too strong and he gasps and hides his face in the crook of Yukhei's neck as he tries to calm down. Taemin watches Yukhei cradle Jongin in his arms and ask him about what happened to Raeon next, and it hits him.

It hits him hard, like a sudden slap. It's suddenly so obvious that Jongin and Yukhei are dating.

Jongin didn't tell him anything and it hurts a little. It causes Taemin to frown and pout as the two lovebirds are completely oblivious to all of their friends glancing at them from everywhere in the room.

Taemin's mind is going haywire. He suddenly recalls all kinds of little incidents, blushes, whispers, the way Yukhei is always holding Jongin's hand. He really wonders why Jongin didn't tell him anything.

Taemin looks up to the others and is completely appalled with the knowing looks he sees on everyone's face. He really was the last one to notice. It's ridiculous.

When Ten turns to him with a roll of his eyes and a smirk, Taemin is upset. He witnesses the whole silent conversation happening besides Jongin and Yukhei. They knew. They all knew.

Taemin is so frustrated that he decides to lie about it.

They all believe Taemin when he says he noticed it in September already, just like Mark. Being Jongin's best friend has its good sides; everyone is convinced that Taemin knew all along. Of course. He had to know.

It's been months and they keep waiting for Jongin and Yukhei to finally come out. They try to give them space, to hint that they know what's up already, to make the two of them comfortable and silently show them they all accept their relationship, to no avail.

Taemin is getting impatient, and sometimes, he gets a little whiny with Jongin because he's upset that Jongin remains silent. He doesn't get why Jongin just won't admit that he's dating Yukhei. It's getting absurd.

Especially when the two of them are getting more and more obvious about it.

-

It happens one morning, in their house in L.A.

Yukhei and Jongin are sitting next to each other for breakfast. They couldn't get closer without having Jongin directly sitting on Yukhei's lap.

Jongin's face is swollen with sleep, his hair standing upright on his head and Yukhei still looks at him like no one else on Earth can compare to him. Jongin is having some sleepy discussion with Taeyong, who looks just as disheveled as Jongin. They're both pouting over their mugs, deep into some conversation nobody truly understands but them, until Jongin turns to squint at Yukhei.

"What do you think about it?" Jongin mumbles.

Yukhei looks a little lost, blinking to come back from his daydreams as he hums to Jongin.

"What do you think?" Jongin repeats with a frown.

Mark thinks it's cute how convinced Jongin seems to be that Yukhei was following his nonsense of a debate with Taeyong.

Yukhei tilts his head and, without really thinking about it, he leans forward. Mark, Baekhyun and Ten all gasp, causing Taemin and Taeyong to look up in a jump. And Yukhei kisses Jongin. It's a soft peck on Jongin's lips and Jongin is frozen on his spot, eyes wide, cheeks red.

Nobody dares to say anything. Taeyong doesn't even dare to breathe.

Jongin blinks and dives to Yukhei to kiss him back. A few laughs erupt around them and Yukhei seems to finally realize what he has done as Jongin cups his face to kiss him breathless. His heart is pounding. Jongin is smiling against Yukhei's lips.

Baekhyun yells and starts clapping, immediately mimicked by the rest of the band.

Jongin starts moving, he pushes on Yukhei's shoulders without looking back to their friends. He keeps kissing Yukhei hungrily as he tries to bring them away from prying eyes. He knows it would be better to stop kissing and escape but he can't bring himself to part with Yukhei's lips. It becomes impossible when Yukhei closes his arms around his waist.

They shuffle and bump against the couch on their way to the hallway and Yukhei finally presses Jongin against a wall to kiss him properly. They can still hear their friends laughing, but they're out of sight.

Yukhei closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Jongin's.

"I love you," Yukhei whispers.

Jongin freezes in his arms and looks up to him. Yukhei looks shy all of a sudden, his whole face red. He's frowning with worry, wondering if he said that too soon.

"I love you too," Jongin chokes before he kisses him again.

They hold onto each other even tighter as their kiss deepens.

-

Late at night, Jongin sneaks into Taemin's room to find his best friend watching a tv show on his phone. There's a little smile playing on Taemin's lips when Jongin quietly tells him that he's now dating Yukhei. Taemin wants to tease him, but he stays quiet, and his smile turns soft when Jongin blushes as he admits that he really didn't see that first kiss coming.

But he's so glad Yukhei loves him back.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♥
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonyki) // [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Moonyki)


End file.
